We're In Heaven
by finnhockey13
Summary: Chris Perry and the Charmed ones are in over their heads with protecting Wyatt. The only way out is through Leanne, a Guardian. But is she really only a Guardian? Takes place before Chris tells them he's PiperLeo's son.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

Leanne Johnson straightened her white halter top and khaki pants as she walked up the steps to the Haliwell home. She fingered the small silver cross that dangled from around her neck, and then glanced up towards the sky. _'I hope you're right about this, sir.' _ She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Chris called out when he heard the knocking. He ran down the stairs and walked to the door. He opened it and his eyebrow rose slightly underneath his brown bangs at the beautiful blonde-haired woman standing in front of him. "Um, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm looking for the Haliwell sisters?" Leanne said slowly and carefully, looking up into the young man's deep brown eyes. "I was told I could find them here."

Chris looked at her for a while, surveying her before he moved out of the way. "Sure, come on in, and I go get them for you." She gave him a pretty smile as she stepped into the house and stood, waiting for him to return with the sisters. Chris stomped up the stairs to Piper's room, where the sisters were fussing over baby Wyatt. "Hey, someone's here to see you guys."

"Who?" Piper asked, looking up at him as she picked Wyatt up and bounced him up and down on her knee.

"I don't know," he replied, shrugging. "She didn't give me her name. C'mon down and take a look though." Reluctantly, the women went downstairs to the waiting other woman. Piper looked at her, still holding Wyatt. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, yeah," Leanne said giving her a small smile. She held out her hand to Phoebe. "My name's Leanne Johnson. I was sent to help you out a bit with your son." She turned to Paige, then Piper, who shook her hand slowly.

"Sent to help us," Piper said hesitantly. "Who exactly sent you? And why?"

"Um, it's kind of a long story," Leanne replied. Phoebe gestured to the couch and chairs in the next room. "Let's go sit down, you can tell us everything." They all trouped to the next room and sat down.

Leanne folded her hands in her lap, just like she'd been taught. "Okay, well first of all," she started, sighing a bit. "I'm a Guardian; a being with powers of a witch and Whitelighter, although not as powerful as the two combined." She looked around at the women who were sitting down, then up at the man, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "My job is to protect those I am assigned to, and to lead them in the right direction."

"Okay, that explains who and what you are," Paige said, "but why are you here?" Everyone gave her an expecting look.

"I was sent by the Elders to assist in the protection of young Wyatt, as well as the rest of you," she explained. "They've deemed this situation fragile enough to require their help, but they themselves couldn't send anyone of their own other than your friend Leo Wyatt. Which is," she finished, "I'm here." As she was talking, the young man slipped off somewhere, and she noticed the sisters seemed a bit more relaxed as they looked at each other.

"Why couldn't they come and help?" Phoebe asked her, crossing her arms.

Leanne shrugged. "I don't know, they never told me. All I know was that I have to come here and do my job. If anything happens that's not supposed to, I'll be gone."

"Well, sounds good enough for me," Piper said, standing up with a little strain. She looked the girl in the eyes for a moment; she found it hard to trust anyone these days. "But I'll let you know, if anything happens to Wyatt, you'll have to answer to me." With that she walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"Don't mind Piper," Paige said as she stood up and walked over towards Leanne. "She's a little caught up with her motherhood instincts. She's nervous, that's all." She stuck her hands in her pockets, before she added "We all are, a little bit."

Leanne stood as well, giving them a small smile. "I can understand that. It's probably not the best time to show up, either, with what's been going on." She clasped her hands behind her back. "But I promise you, things can't get any worse. If they do, then I'm not doing my job."

"Okay, well," Phoebe said, clapping her hands together once. "I assume since you're going to be here protecting us, you'll need a spot to sleep here, right?"

"Um, yes, I mean," Leanne seemed a little flustered. "I don't want to intrude on you at all. Especially since you didn't know about me coming."

"Oh, no," Phoebe assured. "You're not intruding. Coincidentally, I'd like to get a little more sleep at night knowing we're not that vulnerable. It's just where to put you…"

"I could just stay here on the couch," Leanne suggested. "It'd probably be better for me."

"Um, okay," Paige said nodding, then waved her hand. "Blankets." They appeared in her arms, and then she handed them to Leanne. "Now you just make yourself at home, and we'll be down in a few minutes, okay?" Leanne nodded as she went to work making her bed.

The two sisters turned around and silently walked up the stairs all the way to the attic. They opened the door and, seeing everyone else, walked in and leaned up against something. "What do you guys think?" Paige asked.

Piper shrugged and looked over at Chris, who was flipping through The Book. "She seems clear," he said slowly and reluctantly. "Guardians are like me, except not as strong." He smiled a little bit. "I'd be able to take her if we had any problems."

"Well, she doesn't seem like the kind of person to cause any," Phoebe said. "She's staying down on the couch for the time being. I'd like," she added, "to poof up a room for her, though. I feel bad about making her stay on the couch."

"It'll be fine," Chris said, shutting the book with a _snap. _"I'll keep an eye on her, though. Why didn't Leo tell us anything about her?" With that, Leo orbed into the room a few feet from Chris. "Speak of the devil," he mumbled as he sauntered over towards the door way, leaning against it.

"Is she here already?" He asked, looking a little flustered and tired. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, she is," Chris said, crossing his arms. "Why didn't you tell us anything about it, Leo?"

"Hey, I'm sorry guys," he started, holding his hands up. "I just found out about it, too. They fought it better not to tell me. But," he added, crossing his arms over his chest, "this might not be such a bad thing you know."

"Leo's right," Paige agreed. "With her around, that's one more person keeping an eye on things. We'll be actually able to relax a bit more and take on whatever's on our backs."

"I agree with that," Phoebe nodded.

"But what if it's some sort of trick?" Chris threw in.

"The Elders told me they'd set it up," Leo said calmly. "Just wished they would've at least talked to us first."

"Do you know for sure why they sent her?" Piper asked, just wanting to confirm Leanne's story with one right from the source. Her sisters raised an eyebrow at her, but looked to Leo, also wanting to confirm it.

"They sent her to watch over Wyatt, as well as us," he said with a sigh. "The Elders think we're getting in a little too far over our heads, and we need a little help. Basically," he ended, "she's here to watch our backs while we get rid of the demons."

Satisfied, Piper nodded. "Okay, just wanted to be sure."

"So we're just gonna let her in here without any background checks?" Chris said, obviously trying to get rid of this one wrinkle in his plan. "What if she's not really on our side? What if she's with those demons?"

"Elders made sure she was clear before they sent her," Leo said. "She's from a special group of Guardians, who are pretty much raised away from everything so they remain loyal to the good side."

"Why are you trying to knock her down so much, Chris?" Paige asked slowly, looking at him over his shoulder.

His face turned a little red. "No reason, I just want you guys to be absolutely sure about her. We don't need any more trouble, you know?" He sighed. "I'm gonna head out for a bit. I'll see you guys later." With that, he orbed out of the room in a flash of blue.

"Well, he's a little jumpy these days," Phoebe mumbled loudly. "Anyways, I think we should give her a chance."

"I just want to know if she's really a Guardian," Piper said quietly. "She seems too pretty to be one."

"Let's just trust her for now," Leo said. "If something happens, we'll get rid of her."

"Agreed," Paige said, nodding. "But we should _probably _go back downstairs. I left her down there to make up her bed."

"Let's go," Phoebe agreed, and the group trouped downstairs to go talk to Leanne.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep Tight

The first day had been pretty awkward, at least to Leanne. She leaned back on the couch in the dark, looking up at the ceiling. She knew she should be tired, but she wasn't. She sighed and rolled onto her side.

The Charmed ones had been kind enough to her; suspicious, but none the less kind. But that was understandable, considering the delicate condition they were in. Leo had sort of showed her around the house, giving her instructions about how things ran around there when there was a demon attack. She'd already been briefed about that, but she'd nodded and asked questions politely. Phoebe had promised to show her around town the next day; she'd been really looking forward to that.

So why was she still awake? Was it because she was excited? Or was there something lurking around? Her body suddenly grew tense and anxious, listening for one single noise.

_Whooosh! Creeeakkk!_

She bolted upright, looking around her. She got up onto her feet, every one of her moments were slow and graceful. She walked silently towards the entrance way, where she felt the noises were coming from. She turned slowly, feeling a ball of energy forming in her right hand. She was trained and tuned to fight, and she would until she died.

All of a sudden she came face to face with someone who grabbed her right wrist. She gasped and looked up at the being with a fierce look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chris asked her, looking down at her, slightly amused at how fierce she looked; like a mother hen protecting her chicks.

Leanne realized it was Chris and let the energy whisk away. The look on her face softened to a small glare. "I heard a noise and I was reacting. But no, it was just _you,_" she said, yanking her wrist from his grasp and rubbing it slightly. "Why do you do that when you _know _I just showed up? I'm so tense I can't even sleep."

"Hey, sorry," he said shrugging and giving her a cocky smile. "I like freaking out visitors, is that a problem?"

"It could be if you keep it up," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "And you probably shouldn't. I'm not visiting; I'm here to do my job."

"And I respect that," he said. "But does that mean I'm not allowed to have a little bit of fun? You know what they say; all work and no play make Jack a dull boy." He slowly looked over her as he spoke. She was really beautiful; her wavy blonde hair framed her pretty pale face. Her eyes were sparkling blue, and she had the perfect lips and nose. Her body was the perfect shape; small, yet curvy. He forced his eyes to look into hers, which seemed to search yours whenever you made contact with them.

"No, unless you want us to be totally caught off guard when something really-" she was cut off by another small noise. She reached up and placed her small hand over his mouth for a second. He tried to protest. "Shh… listen!" She hissed, then went back to looking around them. Sure enough there was another _whoosh _sound that comes from somebody orbing into a room. Chris heard it this time, too, and his eyes grew wide.

"Follow me," Leanne said, taking charge. She silently led the way down the hall and into the room where she was staying; all the while forming a ball of energy in her palm. Peeking in, she saw two demons looking around. Chris followed and looked in over her shoulder, eyebrows rising. One was picking at the couch where she had been laying minutes ago, the other was looking at the crystal in the cabinets. "Well, no sign of her. Where's the boy, now?" One of them whispered to the other.

Leanne stepped into the room. "Hey, a little late to be roaming around, don't you think?" She said in a mocking tone before throwing the energy ball. The demon ducked and it hit the wall behind him. At the same time, the other threw a weak fire ball the size of a tennis ball, and it nailed Leanne in the shoulder. She cried out, but created another ball and threw it, this time hitting the demon that had hit her. The demon shouted in agony as he burned to a pile of dust.

Chris pulled himself away from Leanne's battle with the demon and turned to the other demon, which was running towards the stairs. "Oh no you don't," he said quietly as he shot the demon from behind with a fireball of his own. The demon cried out with anguish as he too disappeared in a rage of fire. A small, smug smile spread across his face as he turned back to Leanne, who was now leaning against the wall, eyes closed and hand clutched over her wounded shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment. She nodded, then, feeling the pain, winced and gasped. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she said as she looked down at her shoulder, lifting her hand slightly to look at the bleeding wound.

"Here, let me help you out with that," Chris said as he ambled over calmly, pulling his sleeves halfway up his forearms.

"No, I can do it," she said softly, holding her free hand out in a stopping gesture. Chris held his hands up and stopped walking. "Okay, if you say so."

She walked slowly over to the couch and sank down on it. She took a deep breath and began trying to gather her energy. In the background, she heard the sisters running down the stairs and the sound of baby Wyatt wailing. She turned her head slightly to look at them, clamping her hand over her shoulder and wincing. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"What the hell's going on here?" Piper said, cradling Wyatt to her chest as Paige tried to calm him down.

"Two demons," Chris said calmly. "They were looking for Wyatt again." He glanced over at Leanne. "They know we got a Guardian here, they were talking about her."

"Well, what were you doing down here Chris?" Piper asked, turning to him. "I don't remember you coming down the stairs, and I was up with Wyatt."

"Umm…" he said, glancing back and forth between Leanne and Piper. Leanne raised an eyebrow at him and smirked ever so slightly. "I was just… up for a walk." Leanne almost started laughing, but held it back as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, still gathering her energy.

"Lee, you okay?" Phoebe said, looking towards her. She walked over to stand in front of her. "Oh my god, did they hit you?"

"Yeah," she murmured softly, almost done finding her energy.

"Leo!" Piper started calling out.

"No, no, just let me do it," Leanne said quietly. Piper raised her eyebrow, but stopped calling and started bouncing Wyatt up and down. Leanne took a deep breath and raised her hand slightly above her wound. She focused all her pent up energy and put it all to work. She pictured the wound healing, and slowly she felt in happening. Everyone else watched as a whitish, blue-ish light formed underneath her hand and as the wound disappeared. She opened her eyes and let her hand dropped, shrugging her shoulder a bit. Satisfied with her work, Leanne stood up and turned to face the others. After a moment of silence, she gave a small shrug. "Well, are we gonna go back to bed or are we gonna stand here all night?"

"She's right," Paige said, yawning. "It's no use staying up. Let's go back to sleep." With that she turned around and walked up the stairs. Piper nodded a good-night to Leanne as she cooed to the now-quiet Wyatt, then turned and walked back upstairs with Paige.

"G'night you two," Phoebe said, and then followed the other two.

Chris and Leanne stood in silence looking up the stairs until they heard the doors to their rooms close. She turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Nice job on that other demon," she said softly. She walked slowly towards him, stopping a foot in front of him.

"Same to you on that first one," he replied quietly, nodding slightly. "At first glance you wouldn't have seemed so fierce." She gave a quiet, airy laugh and a soft smile. He gave her a smile as well, and then gestured towards her shoulder. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

She glanced down at her shoulder, then back up at him. "Yeah, It'll be okay," she shrugged. "It happens. It doesn't really matter as long as no one's seriously hurt on our side."

He nodded. "Okay," he said softly.

She reached up and lightly touched his collarbone, looking at him curiously. "You should be getting to bed. Don't want the sisters to think you're up to something."

A chill ran through his body when she touched him. "Yeah, I mean…" he cleared his throat, became more serious. "Yeah, I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled as he tried to regain his composure. She let her finger slip from his shoulder and folded her hands in front of her. "Good night."

"Night," he managed to get out before orbing to his room. She smiled and walked back to the couch, and then lay down on her side. She pulled the blankets over her cold body and snuggled deep, closing her eyes. She might just end up liking it here.

* * *

Chris orbed into his room. He ran a hand through his brown hair and blew out a heavy stream of air. _'She really is something, isn't she?' _He thought to himself as he snapped his fingers. His jeans and t-shirt changed to a pair of basketball style shorts and no shirt. He plopped down on his bed and folded his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling in thought. 

'_She's goddamn gorgeous,' _he continued his train of thought. _'And she's a pretty powerful fighter…God!'_ He shook his head. _'What the hell am I thinking? Someone like her's got to be a player or something like that. No, just keep to yourself, Chris, remember what you've come here to do.' _He scratched his shoulder. _'She's just a distraction.' _

He closed his eyes and sighed, letting sleep fall over him. But in his dreams, he was following a blonde haired girl to a lake. Maybe he did like her after all.


End file.
